


【Spirk】别把一切推给酒精（Chapter 5）

by Lemonade1989



Category: spirk - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spock/Kirk - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade1989/pseuds/Lemonade1989
Summary: 一次离舰休假，Jim醉酒后做了件大胆的事，而这直接影响了他与自己的大副之间本不该存在的微妙关系。





	【Spirk】别把一切推给酒精（Chapter 5）

Chapter 5

淡淡的熏香味道萦绕着他，令Jim在睡梦中露出一个安心的笑容，他翻动身子侧躺，半张脸陷入柔软舒适的枕头里。朦胧间感觉到有什么在轻触他发根，缓慢而爱怜地梳理着他睡乱的头发。Jim如被搅扰到般挥了挥手想要将其驱散，指尖接触到罪魁祸首时似乎有一道光在脑海中炸开。

被这股强烈感受惊醒，Jim瞬间睁开双眼，意识因尚未完全醒转而有些呆滞地望着天花板。睡梦中那阵令人放松的熏香味还在，他揉搓着自己的脸从床上爬起，在瞥见坐在房间另一头认真研究PADD的Spock时大脑当机了数秒。

“Spock？”终于找回自己声音的Jim看着本不该这个时间出现在他寝室的大副，又低头看了眼自己光裸的上半身，大脑高速运转着想弄清楚眼前的状况。然而他所有的记忆都表明一切正常，他在睡前绝对没做出任何出格的事，可为什么一觉醒来Spock会坐在这里？而且看样子已经来了有些时候。

“是的，舰长。”从PADD上抬起头，Spock控制着让视线聚焦于Jim的脸庞而不是其他不该过多留意的地方。

面对着穿戴整齐的Spock，Jim有些不自在地挠着肩膀，跳下床打开衣柜随便抓了件黄杉出来。他想先去洗个澡，但眼下更重要的是搞清楚状况。于是Jim命令自己尽量自然地将问题抛出去，“Spock，你在这里干什么？”

Spock对此难得的沉默了，他不能对Jim说自己只是单纯地想要见见他，那份想与他接触的愿望强烈到甚至等不及第二天去舰桥。当他站在舰长寝室门口，发现对方并没有更改密码时，说不清楚心里弥散开的究竟是什么感觉，但有一点可以确定，他为Jim没有更换密码阻止他进入而感到开心。

没有得到应有的回答，Jim攥紧手中的衣服，明白这是特属于Spock的一种方式。瓦肯人不说谎，当真相无法宣之于口时，就会选择沉默。至少这说明他不是为公事而来，Jim苦中作乐地想着。

“好吧，Spock先生，你不想说可以不说。”Jim转过头去不再看他，语气难掩失望，末了又嘟囔着追加一句：“我也不是一定得知道。”

Spock还是没有回话，安静得就好像他已经离开。Jim从鼻腔里愤愤地喷出一口气，恼怒地回身向他走去，声音冷硬而压抑，“如果你觉得对我没话可讲那就离开！我不是年幼的孩子，难过时不需要别人的陪伴！”

“你在难过？”敏锐地捕捉到对方话语中的重点，Spock皱着眉站起身，朝他逼近一步，“是谁造成的？Jim，告诉我。”

没有预料到会得到这种反应，Jim诧异地看着周身都在向外散发保护欲的Spock，不由得想起半梦半醒间萦绕着他的淡淡熏香和轻柔触感。心中快速划过一个想法，极待确定。

“在我睡觉的时候你一直都坐在这里？”Jim凑近他的大副，嗅到了那股熟悉的味道，只有瓦肯人在冥想时才会点燃的熏香。Spock略微惊慌地后退半步，感觉自己加固过的精神壁垒正摇摇欲坠，越来越多的情绪流窜出来。

“你离开过这个位子对吧。”Jim用肯定的语气说道，他继续向前，直到对方跌坐回之前的位置上。Spock的呼吸变得凌乱，他开始无法抑制地用目光亲吻眼前赤裸的肌肤，放在腿上的手指不自觉相互揉搓着，回味对方顺滑的发丝从指缝划过时所带来的触电感。

“Spock，你是爱我的，对不对？”Jim充满希翼地问出口，他还不能完全确定，但对方有意无意间的种种反应都令他不得不如此揣测。果然，Spock重新陷入了沉默，像是在极力克制自己。

Jim几乎可以肯定猜想，他弯下腰与Spock的视线相汇，柔声说道：“Spock，你爱我，不然你不会吻我。”

似乎被那个有魔力的词砸中，Spock一把推开面前的人反驳着，“一次意外并不足以证明什么，更何况那时你正处于过度摄入酒精而导致的意识混乱状态。”Jim被推得向后跌去，手肘与地面撞击造成一阵钻心的疼，他咧着嘴发出一声痛吟。

“Jim！我伤到你了吗？”差不多就在他挣扎着想要坐起时，Spock已先一步扶住了他的肩膀，声音中流露出关切与懊悔。Jim无视手肘上传来地阵阵刺痛，一双清澈坚定的蓝眸直直射向对方，“用你的话说，别把一切推给酒精。Spock，我爱你，同时我确定你也爱我。”

“你爱我？”Spock为Jim的大胆表白而震惊不已，他从不认为自己可以得到对方如此承诺，“可是你在我吻你的时候想要躲开？我不明白，你那时眼里的情绪很不安……”

Jim眨了眨眼，意识到他们两人这段时间以来的脑回路始终没对上过，该死的他俩居然彼此误会了这么久！他们本该用那些时间来做些更有乐趣的事而不是纠结在压根不存在的问题上。

“真是两个傻瓜不是吗？”Jim忍不住笑起来，接着他做了一件早就想做的事——用力攥住Spock蓝衫的前襟，将他的脸扯到自己面前，狠狠吻住那张这些天总是惹他不开心的嘴。

两人较劲般地激吻，将舌头伸进彼此口中享受着有别于己的温度，Spock倾身向前将Jim压倒在地，误触对方受伤的手肘时听到了一声痛呼。微微后仰分开纠缠着的双唇，Spock看向身下因缺氧而不住喘息的人，温柔低语道：“我应该送你去McCoy医生那里，你的手臂受伤了。”

Jim还在因亲吻的突然中断而不满，他抬起手搭在对方肩上，带着浓重鼻音撒娇似地命令：“闭嘴！”然后他靠过去将刚刚获得的恋人拖入另一场仿佛没有尽头的湿吻。

通讯器响起的时候，Jim发誓他从没有这样憎恨过呼叫他的人，彼时他正与他家大副滚在床上，瓦肯人灵活的手指游走于他身体的每一处敏感地带，激起令人意乱神迷的阵阵快感。他陶醉沉迷其中，不时溢出舒适又满足的细碎鼻音，澄澈的蓝色眼眸浸泡在一片水雾里，脆弱而迷人。一切都是那么美好，直到突然传来的通讯器声音将他们从彼此的世界中拉回现实。

Jim沮丧地呻吟一声，抹了把脸，接过Spock递来的通讯器，努力克制着把它砸到地上的冲动，在这期间他发现他的大副已经迅速整理好衣装，面无表情地站到了床边。不大高兴地撅起嘴，Jim打开通讯器。

\- 呼叫Kirk舰长。  
\- Kirk在。  
\- 已到达地球前哨站7号。  
\- 我马上过来，Kirk完毕。

冲着关上的通讯器小声骂了句脏话，Jim一脸郁闷地瞪向立在床边冒充雕塑的Spock，后者在接收到视线的第一时间便用平静的嗓音劝慰道：“未来我的所有私人时间都属于你。”所以别再那么哀怨地看着我了，后半句话被Spock认为不符合逻辑而咽下。

得到对方隐晦的保证后，Jim才心情愉快地翻下床，拾起衣服跑向浴室。Spock站在原地露出一个浅浅的微笑，感受着充斥在脑海中来自于Jim的快乐。

然而这份快乐并没有持续多久，就在外遣队被匆忙传送回来却唯独不见舰长身影后，Spock被忽然冲刷进脑内的巨大恐惧淹没了。


End file.
